Con el corazón en la mano
by Lurovia
Summary: Con el corazón en la mano, hoy vengo a mi despedida.


Con el corazón en la mano

La ciudad Domino, cuantas suceso en tan corto tiempo quien diría, pero ahora es momento de aclarar que siento.

La semana pasada mientras esperaba otro ataque de esos de emoción que me permiten mantener alejados estas sombras de mi mente, pensé por que no acabar con mi vida, terminar con este montón de problemas que les he provocado, no soporto más y mientras trataba de pensar descubrí porque aunque hace tiempo esta idea ronda mi cabeza no lo había hecho, sabes por qué, por que soy un cobarde, aunque siempre soy eje moral, el soporte de todos, el valiente, he insensible, soy el más frágil.

Ya lo comprendo cada abrazo que cedí, no lo cedía lo robaba, cada caricia dada, era la que yo mendigaba, cada palabra de aliento que expresaba era la que yo necesitaba. Por que seguir aquí si al decir que ellos me necesitan me engaño a mi mismo, no es verdad pues, ellos estaban antes de mí y después de mí seguirán aquí.

Sabes aquel día en el parque cuando se había perdido yo no lo estaba buscando realmente deseaba con todo mi corazón que se perdiera, que muriera de una manera trágica, para poder librarme de verlos cada día como se amaban, si no era que yo estuviera celoso, era que no soportaba verlos ser tan felices tan inmunes al dolor, a mi dolor, pero aun así lo busque con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, hasta encontrarlo, y lo encontré estaba tan solo temeroso del mundo y me odiaba a mi mismo por desearle un mal y el solo me abrazo y me dijo: -Gracias- luego le lleve en mi espalda, si le cargué por todo el parque, se quedó dormido en mi espalda, se sentía seguro que de ser necesario yo pagaría con mi vida para salvarle, y así sería nunca dejaría que lo lastimaran. No lo odia, nada más que me siento tan vulnerable al verlos juntos ellos siendo felices.

Quien diría que yo siempre imponente me siento como un niño en la soledad de mi cuarto, que mi mayor enemigo soy yo mismo, que me hago tanto daño, que no existe otra forma de dañar que el liberarme de las ataduras, que ellas me hacen necesario, pero ya no más.

Este mundo de mentiras, secretos y engaños que cree para protegerme de los demás para que no me dañaran, una fortaleza infranqueable, ahora no me dejara salir si tratara de hacerlo, este mundo me mantuvo salvo, mientras crecía pero ahora me ha quedado pequeña, ya no podré seguir en ella, pero como salir de ella, si gracias a ella es que he obtenido todo lo que hasta ahora tengo, hasta a amigos los obtuve, ellos me han aceptado por lo que la fortalece me concede, fuerza, temple, inmunidad, tranquilidad, pero sobre todo incondicionalidad, si pues aunque yo no quisiera tomar la vanguardia la tomaría para protegerlos, yo pagaría como mi vida por un solo momento de felicidad en la vida de ellos, yo conquistaría el mundo para poner ha sus pies. Pero nunca se darían cuenta.

Quiero desangrarme de amor, que me usen y me tiren a la basura, sacarme el corazón y comérmelo a manos llenas, realmente pido tanto al mundo, soy tan caprichoso como el mundo realmente piensa, o será más bien que el mundo hace tiempo no observa a mi verdad. Si ese niño frágil, llorón y sobre todo dulce cual caramelo, ha ese niño que esta guardado el mi fortalece, que se esconde para que no lo dañen, pero que es la mayor fuerza que tengo y el único motivo para que cada mañana aunque no me quiera levantar, me despierto y tomo la ducha y salgo con rumbo a la secundaria y de nuevo ahí esta está sonrisa que espanta las dudas y causa conmoción a las chicas pero que lo que realmente hace es esconder estas grandes dudas.

Aquí termina el recuento hoy día de mi santo (entiendase el día de su cumpleaños) número 19 y es hoy de cambiar mí vida de una vez y para siempre.

/Sólo duró un minuto un destello, si sus compañeros habían entrado con un gran queque de cumpleaños con un par de lindas candelas en forma de 19 y una decoración que decía: "Que podrías hacer si tu no cuidaras de nosotros, T.Q.C.E.C " /

-Noooooooooo!- Gritó horrorizada Tea al descubrir el cuerpo inanimado de su amigo, está en un gran charco de sangre que emanaba de el orificio que tenia en el pecho, el tenía en su mano, su propio corazón.

En el piso había un mensaje que el mismo había hecho con su sangre como tinta que decía:

No podría gritar a la inmensidad,

esperar que una estrella cayera de tiritar,

no podría vivir esta forma si adversidad,

si sentir las llama que me quemarán hasta profanar.

Adiós a todos me voy pues ya no soporto más.

FIN

N/A: Es FF lo escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermanita, creo que no quedo muy alegre, de hecho que más bien algo depresivo pero por este es el único género sobre el cual me siento amplio al expresarme.

Feliz Cumpleaños

PD.

¿Sabes quién es el personaje que se suicido?

LUis ROberto VIllalobos Arias.


End file.
